


Snow Splash

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, M/M, Teasing, friendship trio, snow splash event, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Snowstorms and shut-ins aren't much fun at a ski resort, so Kazuyuki decides to speak up about Kaito and Kureha's relationship, which leads to Kureha teasing his poor friend about a possible crush.





	Snow Splash

"Are you comfortable yet? Your fidgeting is irritating," Kaito half-groaned as Kureha shifted from where he was pressed up against his side. His legs were drawn up and his back was slanted just below Kaito's shoulder. Kaito's arm had been laid over the back of the sofa they currently sat on but now it had slipped down to lay over Kureha's shoulder, his hand limply hovering over his chest. Kureha made a soft grunt and then leaned his head back, tilting his chin upward so he could look Kaito in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, the cold makes me like this, that and I still have some energy left over from the snowball fight and everything. But it was so fun!" The redhead giggled and turned his head to nuzzle Kaito's shoulder with his nose. He reached up a hand to lace his fingers together with the hand hanging over his body and heard Kaito sigh a little. But he was used to that, it usually meant Kaito had forgiven him without saying so.

"How do you think I feel after you tried to suffocate me in the snow?"

"Heheh, Kaito you know I like tackling you like that because I love you~"

"By trying to give me hypothermia? Oh sure, much appreciated Kureha".

As Kaito rolled his eyes and Kureha turned over onto his stomach instead, Kazuyuki smiled as he watched the two from where he sat cross-legged on the floor by the fireplace. The resort they'd been staying in had given the trio a room to themselves, and only one of the three beds had gone unused. The platinum blond boy couldn't help but mildly envy his friends' relationship. He wished for something like that someday, but it was not his priority.

"You guys get along so well, and so...easily. I don't understand how you do it? You're pretty much complete opposites, it shouldn't work but it...does," Kazuyuki titled his head slightly as if studying the two lovers.

Kureha turned his gaze to him, that mix of amber and scarlet almost burning into his being, "Sometimes it's best not to think about that. So long as Kaito can always prove he loves me and I can do the same, then it doesn't matter. Love is love, after all! Isn't that right, Kaito?" The bluenette nodded and moved his hand to gently ruffle his partner's hair before placing it on his back.

"I guess that's true," Kazuyuki said softly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone as well someday, Kazu," Kureha had that excited, slightly mischievous glint in his eye, "A handsome guy, or even a pretty girl if that's what you're into".

He suddenly blushed and became a splutter of words, "K-Kure _ha!_ Wh-Who said anything about me wanting that?!"

"Well, why else would you bring it up~?  _OH!_ Oh my gosh, Kazu, do you  _like_ someone?!"

"Good grief...," Kaito sighed, "Cut it out Kureha, you're going to send the poor kid into a seizure if you keep teasing him. He might not even be interested in anyone, right Kazuyuki?"

"I-I-I'm not sure as of now... I don't even know if I ever want something like what you guys have, it's not the first thing on my mind each day..."

"Trust me, Kaito was pretty convinced he was the same when I first tried flirting with him," Kureha glanced up at his boyfriend, "But in the end, he just couldn't keep his hands off me~"

"H-Hey, watch how you say things like that!"

Just then, Kazuyuki mumbled something which caused both boys to stop and stare at him. Kaito just blinked slowly but a grin spread itself onto Kureha's face.

"What did you just say?" It was Kaito who asked.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kazuyuki squeaked, his shoulders rising up to his ears as he averted his gaze from his friends.

"I hear you say Yuhi-senpai's name so now you  _have_ to tell us!" Kureha's face was sure to split with the size of that smile, wasn't it?

Kazuyuki still didn't look at the two as he let out a soft exhale of air and screwed his eyes shut, "I-I said that Yuhi-senpai and I have talked once about...owning some sort of pet shelter together...if stirRhythm doesn't work out all the way or something..." It seemed like a simple thing, yet his evident blush gave him away.

"You like Yuhi-senpai!" A statement rather than a question, coming from Kureha, who had now sat himself up and was sitting on his knees with his hands clasped around his boyfriend's neck.

"K-K-Kureha!" Kazuyuki squeaked again in protest but the redhead just laughed at him playfully.

"Relax~ I'm not gonna tell him or anything, that's down for you to do once you work up enough courage. Kaito~ You give him some advice".

"What? Why?" He sighed regardless as Kureha dipped his head and affectionately nuzzled his neck, "Alright, word of advice; don't confess just by straight up kissing the poor guy and sending him into shock. Trust me, I talk from experience".

Kazuyuki then dared to look back at his friends and a small, soft smile came to his face as Kaito's words clicked together and Kureha just started up giggling once more whilst Kaito blushed. Hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this turned into Kureha taking a stab at Kazu's love life but ah well xD


End file.
